The Finer Things
by If-I-Had-Wheels-Id-Be-A-Wagon
Summary: When Tweek's life takes a downward spiral, the only person there for him is Craig. But how will Tweek cope knowing he harbors feelings for Craig?
1. Chapter 1

**So here you go, the first chapter, fully completed. Sorry if it's utterly terrible, it took me a while to complete it because I got very distracted.**

**Thanks to; WizerdBeards, lilykinz200 & SoapyTucker for reviews. And thank you to everyone who read the teaser.  
><strong>

**I don't own any characters, they belong to Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**

* * *

><p>Tweek gripped the mug of coffee in his hand tighter, the very person he had been avoiding all day had just walked into Harbucks, Tweek slid down the chair he was sat in, as if trying to hide under the table. Closing his eyes tightly Tweek took another sip of his coffee hoping he wouldn't see him. That however was unlikely, since he probably came in here to look for him. Tweek heard the chair across from his drag along the floor.<p>

"Shit," Tweek mumbled under his breath.

"You've been avoiding me Tweek." The monotone voice stated.

Tweek opened his eyes and looked once at Craig before diverting his gaze to the table. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, I went to your house and you didn't answer the door."

Tweek gulped, "I wasn't in.."

Craig rolled his eyes, "Yes you were, I saw you looking out of the window to see who was at the door."

"Oh, right.. I was busy?" Tweek said as if asking if it were the right answer.

"Of course you were Tweek, now tell me, why have you been avoiding me since I got back this morning?"

Tweek took another sip of coffee and looked around the almost empty coffee shop nervously. Two weeks ago Craig had left to visit his Clyde and his wife in Missouri, it was during these two weeks that Tweek Tweak came to the conclusion, that when not with Craig, his life felt empty, that he felt he couldn't cope with looking after his mother alone. After coming to this conclusion, he realized that he harbored strong feelings for the chullo wearing man sat across from him. Tweek hadn't had many friends through his life, Craig had been the only constant, people like Clyde, Token and Kevin, who he had been close with through his school years, had left to continue their lives. Tweek stayed to look after his mother, who had spiraled into a deep state of depression after his father left her when he was 12. The shock of almost losing his mother due to a suicide attempt shook him out of his nervous tendencies and forced him to grow up quickly. Craig on the other hand, didn't like change, it was too adventurous, and different, so he stayed in boring old South Park.

"I wasn't ignoring you, I was on my way to answer the door and I, uh, got distracted." Tweek nodded confirming his answer.

"Okay Tweek, I believe you." Craig's voice was patronizing, but Tweek ignored it, just so that the conversation would be over. "So, how's your mum?"

"She's been better, it's been kinda hard these past two weeks without your help.." Tweek trailed off and looked once again down at the table.

"I'm sorry, I told you you could have come with me, Clyde wanted to see you too.."

"But then who would have looked after mum? I can't leave her alone for longer than two days."

"I know, I know." Craig sighed.

Tweek looked up and drank the last of his coffee, placing the mug on the table. "So, what was it like?"

"What was what like?" Craig tilted his head a little in confusion.

Tweek sighed, shaking his head to rid him of thoughts of Craig being cute, "Y'know, seeing Clyde again, but a lot more under control."

Craig chuckled a little. "Well, it was weird, he seemed normal for once, Maria's got him pretty whipped, in a good way though, she's a nice girl."

"Really? I thought she was 'a stupid stuck-up whore who doesn't deserve Clyde, and probably doesn't even exist.' I mean, that's what you said when he first spoke to her online.." Tweek smirked as Craig's face fell.

"You know why I said that, I mean, he met her online! She could have been some 50 year old pedophile! But, I take my words back now, they're pretty perfect for each other.."

"So it had absolutely nothing to do with the boner you had for him? Or the fact that he was your first sexual experience?"

"Y'know? It's times like these that make me regret telling you anything. But alas, I have payback." Craig smirked evilly and Tweek's eyes widened. "What about you and McCormick? Didn't you two have a thing going on?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Tweek's face turned a bright shade of red and Craig's smirk widened.

"Yes you do Tweek, don't lie to me. You fucked McCormick. He told me so himself, and your reaction has just proved it."

Tweek groaned and dropped his face to the table. "Just drop it, okay?" He mumbled against the table.

Craig chucked, "You started it, anyway, I want to celebrate being back home."

Tweek lifted his face off of the table and stared at Craig incredulously, "You, want to celebrate? You? What the fuck? Who are you and what have you done with the Craig Tucker I know?"

Craig lifted his middle finger and flipped Tweek off. "I went to a club with Clyde whilst I was there, and I got a taste for dancing when I'm plastered."

"Are you fucking serious? You are not Craig." Tweek smirked.

"Okay Tweek, whatever you say. Are you coming, anyway?" Craig asked, absentmindedly fiddling with his chullo.

"I can't, I don't want to leave my mum over night, she seemed a bit funny earlier." Tweek frowned.

"Please? I'm sure she'll be fine for a few hours, we'll go straight back to your place. I promise." Craig grabbed one of Tweek's hands with both of his.

Tweek sighed and pulled his hand from Craig's grasp, blushing slightly. "Seriously, Craig doesn't promise anything, you are not Craig. But yeah, I'll go."

Craig smirked, "Well, maybe I've been replaced by aliens. Okay, I'll pick you up at 9? I still need to unpack."

Tweek nodded and stood from his seat, pushing his seat in and waiting for Craig to stand. Tweek paid for his coffee and walked out after Craig. "I guess I'll see you later then.." Tweek said looking down at his shoes, his arms folded across his chest.

"Okay, later dude." Craig said, turning and lifting a hand at Tweek.

Tweek clenched his eyes and tried to steady his rapidly beating heart. Tweek had thought he was going to spontaneously combust when Craig grabbed his hand. When he calmed himself down, he took off in the opposite direction to Craig.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, finished. Okay I'll start right away on the new chapter, and upload it as soon as I'm done, it may be a while, if it is I'm sorry, I have a job interview next week, so I'm really nervous!<strong>

**If there's a problem with the story, message me or something, I'm not all that good at writing, I know .  
><strong>

**Review please & all that crap :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooo! Finally updates guys! Sorry about the long wait, I stayed at my sisters last week, and she doesn't have a computer. So I had no chance of updating.**

**Thanks to Lilykinz200 & Soapy Tucker for reviewing & thanks to Jodie and Aimee for forcing me to continue writing.**

**The characters belong to Matt and Trey.**

* * *

><p>Tweek called out to his mother when he walked into the house, when she didn't reply, he wandered into the living-room, to find her sleeping on the sofa. He smiled to himself and pulled the blanket, that lay on the back of the sofa, over her. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, glancing up at the clock, 5pm, giving him enough time to shower, cook for him and his mum, and stress for at least two hours over what he was going to wear. He set to making dinner, within an hour, him and his mother were sat at the table eating. Tweek places his knife and fork down and cleared his throat. "Mum, I'm going out with Craig tonight, are you going to be okay?"<p>

His mother looked up from her food, that she was just pushing around her plate. "Of course, you have fun." She forced a smile upon her face, and carried on playing with her food.

Tweek finished eating and smiled at his mum, "I love you mum, you know that right?"

She smiled back at him, "I know sweetheart, and I love you too." Tweek stood and placed his plate in the sink, leaning down to kiss his mother on the cheek, and walking upstairs to the bathroom.

After he had showered, he was pacing around his room wearing nothing but a towel, with several items of clothing lay out on his bed. He picked up a pair of black skin tight jeans, and frowned, he remembered wearing these once in high school, not having grown much at all. He'd gotten a few compliments on his ass, and had never worn them again. Well, if his ass really did look good, then he was definitely wearing them tonight. He folded and placed all the other jeans back into his drawer and frowned, looking at the multiple shirts he had spread out across his bed. He decided to leave his shirt till last and pulled a pair of olive-green boxers out of his drawer and pulled them on, dropping the towel to the floor. He then pulled on a pair of socks and finally his jeans. He looked at the alarm-clock on the bedside table, 8:15, giving him 45 minutes to do something with his lion's-mane hair and chose a shirt. He towel dried his hair and ran a brush through it repeatedly, until it looked some-what presentable. He frowned at himself in the mirror and mussed his fringe up. He once again wandered over to the bed and ran his hand over the array of shirts there. Picking up a short sleeved, green, v-neck, he pulled it over his head and looked at himself in the mirror. He grinned slightly to himself, he looked good.

Jogging down the stairs at 8:45, he picked up his black combat boots and sat down, pulling them onto his feet, lacing them loosely. He stood, pacing the living room, waiting for Craig to arrive.

Ten minutes later, Tweek heard a knock at the door, grabbing his parka and slipping it on, he opened the door, Craig was stood there, smoking a cigarette, still wearing his blue chullo with the yellow puffball, but he had swapped his usual plain white t-shirt and blue jacket for a black long-sleeved shirt.

"Coming?" Craig asked raising an eyebrow as he turned on his heal and walked back to his blue and yellow Volkswagen Beetle. Tweek jumped, pulling himself out of his trance, picked up his phone, keys and wallet stuffing them in his pockets, nodding.

Tweek slid into the passenger side of the car and buckled himself in. Craig pressed play on the CD player in the car and Tweek rolled his eyes at his poor taste in music. "Have I ever told you, you listen to some terrible music." Tweek said, glaring at the poor car radio, where the obscene dance music was blaring from.

Craig chuckled, offering Tweek a cigarette, "Only a few hundred times. But I am sorry, I'm not turning The Medic Droid off."

Tweek took the cigarette he was offering and put it between his lips, pulling a lighter from the pocket of his parka, lighting the death stick in his mouth before inhaling and leaning his head back against the seat blissfully as Craig pulled the car out of the driveway. Tweek finally got a good look at Craig, humming appreciatively. Craig's shiny black hair was swept across his face, flattened by his hat, a small amount of eye-liner ringed around his icy-blue eyes. His head was bobbing slightly to the beat of the music and his long pale fingers drummed on the steering wheel. His black shirt was unbuttoned at the top, revealing a small patch of milky skin. Tweek licked his lips at the thoughts coming to him, shaking his head to rid himself of said thoughts. Craig was wearing a simple pair of grey skinny jeans, but made them look perfect, they sat low on his hips, and when he leaned forward whilst driving, his shirt rode up, revealing the waistband a pair of red-racer boxers, Tweek smiled fondly at them, and diverted his eyes down Craig's legs, ending at his feet, which were covered by a pair of ankle high black converse. All in all, Craig looked perfect.

After a while of driving and Tweek appreciating Craig, they pulled up at a club they had been to when they were younger. It was a small place, that from the outside, looked like an abandoned building during daylight hours, but as soon as the sun went down, the music blared out from the blacked-out windows, vibrating the car and Tweek's chest. Tweek unbuckled his seat belt and clambered out of the car, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. He patted his pockets making sure he had everything and waited for Craig to get out of the car.

They walked into the club after flashing the security guard their ID. Craig motioned for Tweek to go and sit at a booth whilst he got them drinks. Tweek sat down and pulled his coat off, putting it next to him. A few minutes later Craig came back with two glasses of some sort of colourful beverage. He places one in front of Tweek and slid into the booth next to him, pulling his hat off and running his fingers through his hair. He put his hat on top of Tweek's coat and picked up his drink, talking a sip precariously. Tweek frowned and turned to Craig, "What's that?" He asked pointing to his drink.

Craig shrugged. "No idea, I just asked for something that tastes good, but still gets you hammered."

Tweek rolled his eyes and took a gulp from the glass before grinning. "Hey, it does taste good! But you can't drink too much, you need to drive home." Tweek frowned at this.

"I know," Craig smirked, a suggestive tone underlying his words. "You look good, by the way." Craig said, approvingly.

"Thanks," Tweek mumbles, a blush dusting his cheeks. "So do you."

"I know." Craig smirked, and Tweek rolled his eyes, finishing his drink. Craig looked over him and slid his glass along to table towards Tweek. "Here, have mine, it's too sweet for my taste."

Tweek shrugged and picked the glass up, downing it in one go, making Craig chuckle. "Shall we dance?" Craig asked, raising an eyebrow as a familiar song came on.

"Uh, okay." Tweek mumbled, trying to fight down a blush. Craig held out his hand for Tweek, who reached up and grabbed his hand. Craig pulled Tweek over to the crowded dance floor. He turned Tweek around and pulled his back up against his chest, hips moving to the bass of the song. Craig grabbed Tweek's elbows gently, moving them so that Tweek's arms were around Craig's neck. Craig ran his hands down Tweek's arms and body until he places them firmly on his hips.

By this point, Tweek's face was a rather bright shade of red. He was confused as to why Craig was acting like this, but he wasn't going to question something he was enjoying. Craig lowered his head, so that his chin rested on Tweek's shoulder, and started humming along to the music. It made Tweek's heart thump in his chest and his brain turn to mush.

"Want another drink?" Craig whispered into Tweek's ear. Tweek just nodded and stood, watching Craig walk to the bar, smirking. He was trying to comprehend what had just happened, but nothing was coming to him. Tweek groaned when he realized what happened, and walked over to Craig at the bar, trying to hide his disappointment. Craig had just downed a shot of whiskey when Tweek finally arrived at the bar. He gestured to the second shot and back to Tweek. But Tweek shook his head, whiskey was _not_ his thing. Craig shrugged and downed the second shot as well, ordering Tweek another of the colourful drinks that he had drank earlier. He sat on the stool next to Craig's and drank his drink, worrying over what had just happened. Was Craig interested in him? Or was he just horny? Because when Craig's horny, you need to be at least a mile away from him to be safe from his advances. One time, at one of Token's famous parties a few years ago, Craig had gotten high, and started making advances on Kenny. That didn't end well, when Craig finally came to, he and Kenny were both topless, with Kenny's hand inching towards the waistband of Craig's trousers. Let's just say, Kenny went home with a black eye and a broken nose that night. And Craig has refused to talk about it ever since.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Chapter 2 finished! <strong>

**I've had trouble inspiring myself to write, so it may take a while again for me to update.. BUT I WILL UPDATE!**

**Review and stuff.**


	3. NEWSFLASH!

**So guys, my computer decided that it would corrupt chapter 3! So no update, I'm going to have to re-write it all, all 2000-ish words. And considering I'm packing, moving, unpacking, going to see Avenue Q, going to see Black Veil Brides, and doing two exams in the next two weeks.. This may take a while I am _really_ sorry, this laptop is a bitch. And because I'm an idiot, I waited until last minute to send an update to Jodie, so.. I'm screwed. So, updates may be a while, I may throw the laptop off of the top of a building, and I may just give up.**

**Wish me luck with this shit!**


End file.
